No eres un fantasma
by Lady D. Luffy
Summary: Silas... Aparentemente un fantasma,un ser frío y con un alma corrompida. Encontró la  falsa salvación, que le condenó a la muerte. ¿O no? Puede que no todo se haya perdido.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, antes de nada quiero decir que los personajes, a excepción de _ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dan Brown, al igual que no me pertenece el comienzo del fanfic, ya que es una continuación, y tengo que poner un poco del libro, solo tres líneas, para que os situéis :) lo demás surge de mi propia imaginación. ¡Espero que os guste!

Nota: como yo leí el libro, me imagino a Silas más joven que en la película, pero bueno, lo dejo a vuestra libre elección.

Capítulo 1

"Soy un fantasma"

Silas rezó. Rezó pidiendo perdón, suplicando la piedad de Dios, y sobretodo rezó por su mentor, el obispo Aringarosa...

Sabía que no le quedaba mucho, la herida que le acababa de propagar aquel policía, si no se trataba a tiempo, era mortal, y ni un milagro podría salvarlo esta vez. Cerró los ojos y dijo una última oración. El dolor que sentía empezó a remitir, y comenzó a sentirse libre.

Mientras, un Audi a3 grisáceo se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el hospital donde se encontraba el obispo Aringarosa, luchando por su vida.

-"¡Maldición! Tío Manu, ¡aguanta!"

Dentro de éste, una mujer, de unos veinticinco años maldecía en silencio, conduciendo lo más rápido que le permitía la carretera.

De pronto, le pareció ver la figura de un hombre tendido en el suelo, en un rincón de Kensington Gardens; parecía un fantasma, apenas se veía por la extensa niebla. Si hubiera estado en cualquier otra situación, hubiera ido a socorrerlo, pero la vida de su tío prendía de un hilo, y su objetivo era llegar al hospital cueste lo que cueste. La habían llamado tarde, pues les costó buscar alguna relación familiar del obispo. La operación debía de estar a punto de terminar... o no.

Por fin, consiguió llegar. Aparcó como pudo, y entró a trompicones en el edificio.

-¡¿ Dónde esta mi tío?- exclamó con la mirada llena de frustración y temor

Una enfermera la atendió casi al momento

-Tranquilícese señorita, ¿cómo se llama su tío?

-A... Aringarosa, Manuel Aringarosa- respondió con un deje de temor en su voz.

La enfermera se quedó pensando un momento

-Ah, el obispo Aringarosa, sígame por favor.

-Pe- pero... ¿Cómo está? ¿se encuentra bien?

-Lo siento, no dispongo de esa información, pero ahora mismo lo sabrá.

Y dicho esto, comenzaron a caminar, subiendo las escaleras mecánicas, hasta llegar a la tercera planta, donde tras cruzar unos pasillos, la enfermera se paró.

-Espere aquí por favor, hasta que tengamos noticias.

-¿Y pretende que me quede aquí parada, de brazos cruzados?- su voz, antes firme, se iba quebrando paulatinamente.

-Haremos todo lo que está en nuestras manos, Señorita. - y dicho esto, desapareció entre los pasillos.

Casi al momento, se abrió bruscamente la puerta de una sala. De ésta, apareció un hombre alto, de unos cincuenta años, y cabello grisáceo.

-¿Eres la sobrina del padre Aringarosa, chica?

-Si, soy yo. ¿cómo se encuentra? ¡Por favor necesito verle! - de estas últimas palabras surgieron dos grandes lagrimas, que recorrieron su rostro lentamente.

-Ha perdido mucha sangre, pero por suerte, se encuentra estable, ha sido casi un milagro, no contábamos que saliera de ésta.

La cara de la chica se iluminó de repente, aunque aún se podía entrever un aire de preocupación.

-¿Puedo ir a verle?

-Sigue inconsciente, de momento tendrá que esperar unas horas hasta que quede fuera de peligro, pero me ha dejado un mensaje para usted

-Un... ¿mensaje?

-Si, cuando lo estábamos trasladando, antes de dormirle, le pidió un favor.

-¡¿Qué favor?- la chica empezaba a impacientarse.

-Sus palabras fueron: "Dile a mi sobrina Clara que salve a Silas... ¡Cuanto antes!

Clara se quedó boquiabierta. Había oído hablar muchas veces a su tío de Silas. Era su discípulo, por decirlo de alguna manera, y aunque nunca lo había visto en persona, sabía que su tío Manu lo quería como a un hijo.

-Debe de ser aquel chico albino que lo trajo al hospital. Parecía malherido, pero no entró a que lo trataran, sino que salió corriendo. Creo que por lo que me han contado, hacia Kensington Gardens.

¿Debería llamar a la policía?- el médico parecía bastante extrañado, y con razón.

La chica se quedó pensando... Kensington Gardens... aquel hombre... ¡claro! ¡tenía que ser él!

-¡No! No llame a ningún lugar, yo me ocupo de la situación, descuide.

-¿Está segura...?- el hombre no parecía muy convencido.

-¡Totalmente! Volveré cuanto antes, ya tiene mi teléfono, avíseme de cualquier cosa que pase -

Y dicho esto, cogió su bolso, y se marchó corriendo del hospital

No tardaría ni un minuto en llegar hasta allí.

"Mierda, tengo que llegar antes de que sea demasiado tarde... no puedo llevarlo al hospital... si mi tío dijo eso es porque quiere que lo trate yo, sino, hubiese mandado a cualquier otro médico"

Aparcó en medio del césped, a esas horas nadie transitaba el lugar, y pudo ver de lejos la figura de hace unos minutos, en la misma posición.

Agradeció haberse puesto las lentillas ese día, entre la extensa niebla y su mala visión, no lo habría encontrado ni a tiros.

Corrió hacia él, observando lo grande que era. Estaba tendido bocabajo en el suelo, inconsciente pero … si, aún tenía pulso; aunque aún no podía aliviarse, la herida, era grave. Tenía que tratarla de inmediato, sino, se temía lo peor. Maldijo en bajo ser pequeña, pues apenas medía uno sesenta y tres, que no está mal, pero comparado con Silas, no era lo que se dice una gran altura.

Intento cargar con él, con mucho cuidado, mientras sentía el peso de sus anchos hombros encima, y dejaba las piernas arrastrando.

Se sonrojó, y con razón, pues el albino estaba en ropa interior; pero al momento enfrió su mente y se dirigió lo más rápido que le permitía el cuerpo de Silas hacia el coche.

Mientras conducía en dirección a su casa, con el albino tumbado en el asiento de atrás, comenzó a pensar que era una situación descabellada, pero conocía a su tío muy bien a pesar de tener opiniones religiosas totalmente opuestas, y pasarse el poco tiempo que se veían por semana discutiendo amistosamente sobre la existencia o no de Dios, ya que ella era agnóstica, y él miembro del Opus Dei.

Cuando llegaron, agradeció que nadie deambulara por las calles ese día, y prosiguió a meterlo en el ascensor.

Era un edificio pequeño, con cuatro pisos .Clara lo había alquilado mientras estudiaba medicina, ya que en realidad vivía en una pequeña ciudad, prácticamente un pueblo, a las afueras de París, aunque era de nacionalidad española, se crió en Francia desde pequeña, así que apenas sabía algo de su idioma natal.

Tendió a Silas en su cama y procedió a frenar la hemorragia. Tenía aquí todo lo que necesitaba. Estaba deseando acabar con esto e ir a atender a su tío. A fin de cuentas su vida peligraba y no conocía a ese tal Silas, al que ahora estaba tratando, de nada.

Aún así, a parte de que eran órdenes de "Manu" , no podía dejarlo en aquel estado.

Le llevó bastante tiempo extraer la bala de entre las costillas, pero lo hacía con casi la misma destreza que cualquier cirujano, ya que tenía un don para la medicina ya desde niña. Sus padres eran afamados doctores. Lo llevaba en la sangre, y sólo le quedaba un año de carrera para poder ejercer la profesión

Comenzó a coser la herida, por debajo de las costillas muy cuidadosamente, con una aguja médica previamente desinfectada-. No sabía si esto era legal o no, pero sabía que si le había pedido a ella en concreto tratar a Silas sería por una razón de peso.

"Menos mal que he llegado a tiempo"- pensó - "Ya no corre ningún peligro, solo tiene que guardar reposo, aunque no me puedo ir... ¿Y si se despierta? " - Clara pensaba en alguna forma de ir a ver a su tío sin tener que dejar solo a Silas al tiempo que le pasaba la venda por su fuerte cuerpo, y se daba cuenta de las marcas de latigazos de su espalda.

"La mortificación corporal... dios mío, y también tiene el muslo en carne viva por culpa del cilicio..." Nunca supo cómo el Opus podía permitir semejante castigo físico... pobre hombre, le han lavado el cerebro...En fin, le curaré esas heridas también, aunque sea en vano..."

Cuando terminó las curas, se limitó a esperar la llamada de los médicos mientras leía el periódico. Era una mujer muy tranquila para este tipo de situaciones, y estaba dotada de una gran paciencia.

De pronto, sus ojos se dirigieron a una noticia que le impactó .

"Se busca a un hombre alto, de complexión fuerte, albino, vestido con un hábito, sospechoso de cuatro asesinatos.." Siguió leyendo, y se acordó del anterior sospechoso Robert Langdon, pero no tenía ni idea de que el hombre al que ha estado ayudando era... un asesino.

Se horrorizó, no sabía que hacer. ¿Llamaba a la policía? ¿Sabría esto su tío? El simple echo de pensar que estaba compartiendo habitación con un asesino le hizo ponerse a temblar, presa del pánico.

De pronto, sonó su teléfono móvil, lo que provocó que diera un tremendo respingo y ahogara un grito.

Se serenó, como pudo, y cogió el aparato.

-¿S-si? - su voz era temblorosa.

-Buenas noticias señorita Aringarosa, su tío ha despertado, y sólo ha tardado un par de horas.

Clara se sintió aliviada, y muy contenta, aunque seguía atemorizada por la presencia de Silas, al fin y al cabo, le habían explicado que su tío fué víctima de un tiroteo policial. Si estaban persiguiendo a Silas, todo encajaba mejor.

-¡Eso es fantástico! ¡Voy para allá!

-Emm.. bueno... es que... su tío insiste en que se quede donde está... espere, se lo paso, y hablan ustedes mismos con total tranquilidad- y dicho esto se oyó un leve ruido de fondo, como murmullos. A los pocos segundos pudo escuchar la voz de su tío.

-¿Clara?

-¡Si, soy yo tío Manu! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Siento no estar allí! Voy a ir a verte ahora mismo!

-No,Clara yo estoy bien, no te preocupes, los médicos dicen que me pondré bien en nada, ya estoy prácticamente fuera de peligro.

-Pero tío... - balbuceó. Ardía en ganas de ir a verle.

-Escucha, Clara¿has recibido mi mensaje? ¿Encontraste a Silas?

-Si, Manu, está en mi cama, ya lo he vendado; todavía sigue inconsciente. Se pondrá bien.

El obispo suspiró aliviado,

-Menos mal... yo ya tengo a los médicos, pero tu tienes que cuidar de Silas... ¿Lo harás?

-Pero tío, este hombre, Silas, he leído en el periódico... - su voz se iba empequeñeciendo cada vez más. Estaba muerta de miedo. -Este hombre ha matado a cuatro personas! Lo busca la policía!

-No te preocupes Clara , no es peligroso, confía en mi por favor. Silas es un buen chico, pero comprendo que no estés segura, y aunque confíes en mi, dile que eres mi sobrina, y, por favor, no le temas.

La chica aceptó a regañadientes. confiaba plenamente en Aringarosa, así que lo creyó al instante, aunque todavía mostraba cierta desconfianza hacia el albino.

-Está bien tío, ¡pero esto merece una explicación de las gordas!

Aringarosa sonrió.

-Esta bien, ya te lo explicaré todo cuando me den el alta. De momento tu quedate ahí durante esta semana, cuida de Silas, sal sólo si es estrictamente necesario; y claramente, no dejes salir a Silas bajo ningún concepto. Confía en mi, es una buena persona.

-Me esfuerzo por creerte tío, me esfuerzo por creerte...

-Venga, mañana por la mañana te llamaré desde mi móvil, estaré bien, no vengas a verme, quédate con Silas ¿eh? Y sobretodo, muchísimas gracias Clara, siempre serás mi sobrina preferida.

-Esta bien tío, pero me debes una de las gordas.

-mañana hablamos tesoro

Cuando colgó, no pudo evitar echarse a llorar. Era lógico, había vivido muchas emociones fuertes en a penas unas horas, necesitaba desahogarse.

Mientras tanto, el albino comenzaba a abrir los ojos, escuchando de fondo el llanto de una mujer.

Bueno, aquí os dejo el primer capítulo:) me gustan las críticas constructivas, pero siempre respetando Soy nueva en esto, así que supongo que tendré muchos fallos, y este es mi segundo fanfic (el primero que hago serio) espero que lo hayáis disfrutado! Dejas reviews :)


	2. Chapter 2

Como veis estoy aprovechando para escribir antes de que empiecen de nuevo las clases -.- A partir de septiembre puede que no sea tan constante, ya que aún me queda por terminar el otro fanfic con Cris, mi compañera, pero intentaré llevar los dos a la vez sin volverme loca :) Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo ¡Espero que os guste!

NOTA IMPORTANTE: sé que estaban en Reino Unido, pero no me di cuenta hasta ahora, perdón se me fue la cabeza u.u así que finjamos que Kensington Gardens está en París (burrada del siglo, lo sé, pero no me fijé) hay echarle imaginación, que no cuesta nada! :) Perdón otra vez por el fallo.

Capítulo 2

"¿Estoy... muerto?" Silas comenzaba a despertarse lentamente.

"Oigo una voz... es como un sollozo..."

Abrió los ojos, y se reincorporó en la cama. Al parecer seguía con vida. Observó la habitación pequeña y oscura en la que se encontraba, y posó su mirada en una chica de melena castaña, casi pelirroja, sentada en un sofá cercano, de espalas a él.

"Está llorando... ¿Qué habrá...?"

Silas estaba desconcertado, cuando de pronto recordó a la policía, los disparos y... a Aringarosa...

-¡¿D-dónde estoy? ¿ y el Padre Aringarosa?- el rostro del albino revelaba temor, frustración y un deje de remordimiento.

Clara se incorporó rápidamente; pues le había dado un tremendo susto, y, para qué mentir, su mera presencia le asustaba. Se secó las lágrimas rápidamente y se acercó a Silas con precaución.

-Estás en mi casa... Manu me ha dado instrucciones de cuidarte hasta que le den el alta. Está bien, no te preocupes. Mañana llamará.

Los rojos ojos del albino escrutaron desconfiadamente los de la chica, lo que hizo que ésta lo esquivase con la mirada.

"¿Manu?" Silas estaba desconcertado.¿ Desde cuando esta extraña mujer se permitía semejantes confianzas con el Padre Aringarosa?

-Tengo que ir a verle. Ahora- las palabras del albino sonaban como una orden, en vez de una afirmación.

-Lo siento, pero me pidió que no saliéramos de aquí hasta nuevo aviso, en especial tú. ¡Tengo que verle! - Silas se estaba poniendo nervioso. No se fiaba un pelo de esa chica. Tenía demasiadas preguntas en la cabeza y no había tiempo ni de formularlas. Debía ver al Padre Aringarosa. Él le había disparado, necesitaba saber cómo estaba, hablar con él.

Intentó en vano levantarse, pero la herida le causaba un dolor inimaginable. A pesar de todo, logró ponerse de pié, tambaleándose.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?- gritó Clara, al borde de la desesperación. -¡Se te van a saltar los puntos! ¡Tumbate ahora mismo!

Silas hizo caso omiso de la pelirroja, la empujó hacia la cama, e intentó salir de allí como fuese.

-Silas...

"¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?"

-Silas, soy la sobrina de Aringarosa. Me llamo Clara. Me ha pedido explícita mente que no salgas de la habitación.

Silas había oído hablar a Aringarosa de su sobrina. Siempre decía que era una gran persona, a pesar de sus creencias contradictorias al catolicismo. La solía poner de ejemplo cuando éste se enfadaba con alguien por ser no-creyente, y lograba que se calmara, y aprendiera a respetar a la gente y a sus opiniones.

-Si no me crees, tendré que atarte hasta mañana por la mañana, cuando llame, porque no voy a quitarle tiempo de descanso por tus desconfianzas absurdas. ¿Crees que a mi no me gustaría estar ahora con mi tío en vez de cuidando a un tipo que ni siquiera conozco?

El albino se sorprendió al oír esas valientes palabras de aquella chica. Normalmente la gente le temía, por su gran tamaño y sobretodo por el echo de ser albino. Pero ella no. Y aún encima tenía el valor de amenazarlo con atarlo a la cama.

Mientras, Clara proseguía su charla.

-Por no hablar de que la policía te anda detrás. Además...- añadió ruborizándose ligeramente- estás en ropa interior...

Silas miró instintivamente hacia abajo. No había caído en la cuenta de que había escapado semi desnudo, y todo lo rápidamente que le permitían las heridas se tapó con una manta, todavía de pié.

-Perdona... no me di cuenta.

Clara suspiró. - Túmbate , te contaré todo lo que sé, pero espera aquí conmigo, por favor.

El albino obedeció, ya que no tenía fuerzas para salir de allí, y al fin y al cabo, necesitaba saber qué había pasado exactamente, y cómo se encontraba Aringarosa.

La chica se sentó en una silla cercana y prosiguió a contarle todo desde el principio.

Aringarosa se encontraba en el hospital, haciendo varias llamadas.

-¿Si?- una voz grave contestaba al otro lado del teléfono.

-Agente Steven, necesito que me haga un enorme favor.

-¿Cuál? Sabe que estoy en deuda con usted, padre, pero espero que sea importante, estoy de servicio.

-Necesito que afirmes haber visto morir a alguien.

-¿ Cómo?

Silas reposaba en la cama, recapacitando la información que Clara le acababa de proporcionar.

-Así que... tú me salvaste...

-En realidad fue mi tío el que me dijo que lo hiciera.

-Gracias, de todas formas. ¿Me... podrías dejar solo?

-La pelirroja lo miró extrañada.

-Tengo que rezar.

-Ah, está bien... - omitió responderle que esa era su cama, y que ella tendría que dormir en un sofá individual, no necesariamente cómodo porque el sofá grande también se encontraba en esa habitación y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Por cierto, mañana voy a comprar comida, y supongo que buscaré algo para que te vistas... ¿Necesitas algo mas?

Las tripas de Silas empezaron a sonar, provocando un leve sonrojo, que se percibía muy bien en su piel blanca.

-Anda, ¡es verdad! Debes de estar hambriento, ahora mismo te traigo agua y algo para comer.

Clara sonrió.

Al albino le pareció una sonrisa muy bonita. Rápidamente abandonó esos pensamientos. De todas formas era extraño. Nunca nadie había sido amable con él, a excepción del obispo, y menos sabiendo que la policía iba tras él.

-Clara.

-¿Si?- preguntó la chica parándose antes de salir por la puerta.

-Gracias por todo. Rezaré por ti, aunque no seas cristiana.

-Debería sentirme agradecida, supongo- respondió con una sonrisa torcida-te traeré ahora la cena y te dejaré rezar. Pero guarda reposo. ¡Y nada de mortificación! Que te he visto las cicatrices. Estás muy débil, se te saltarían los puntos y podrías desangrarte.

Silas pareció pensárselo unos segundos. De todas formas no tenía aquí ni el cilicio ni el látigo, y aunque así fuera Clara tenía razón, debía guardar reposo.

-Está bien...

Y dicho esto, la chica cerró la puerta, dejando al albino rezando en silencio.

-Pero Padre, ¡Eso que dice es muy descabellado! ¡No puedo afirmar que he visto la muerte del albino que persiguen mis compañeros! ¿Y si descubren que es una farsa? ¡Echaría a perder mi carrera! ¡Iría a la cárcel!

-¿Prefiere que le cuente a todo el mundo lo que pasó "aquella noche"?

-Padre, ¡eso es secreto de confesión!

-Estaba involucrado emocionalmente, además, me lo dijo antes de confesarse... ¿Recuerda?

El agente palideció, y, resignado, optó por aceptar la propuesta del obispo.

-Está bien, tengo un plan, pero con esto la deuda queda saldada.

-Perfecto. Muchas gracias, agente Stevenson.

Aunque intentaba ser amable con Silas, Clara sentía un ligero temor hacia él. Temor que su gran orgullo no le dejaba mostrar, pero que seguía estando ahí al fin y al cabo.

Había decidido no preguntarle nada sobre la razón de por qué era sospechoso de un secuestro y varios asesinatos, prefería que todo se aclarase estando su tío delante. Aunque el echo de que el obispo haya confiado tanto en Silas como para dejarlo en su piso varios días la aliviaba ligeramente.

-¿Y qué le puedo preparar yo a éste?- se dijo para sí al tiempo que abría la nevera en busca de algo comestible; lo cual era esperar mucho de la nevera de un estudiante universitario.

-Mmm... ¡ya sé! Le haré un bocadillo de jamón!

Una de las pocas cosas que Clara recordaba de su infancia en España era lo rico que estaba el jamón serrano. Además, era eso, o patatas fritas. Nunca se le dio bien la cocina, y hacía poco que habían comenzado las vacaciones. Acababa de terminar los exámenes finales y todavía no le había dado tiempo a comprar nada decente de comer.

Abrió la puerta, y se encontró al albino rezando. Necesitaba descansar, y estar arrodillado no le facilitaba mucho la recuperación, pero prefirió respetar ese momento, y se limitó a dejarle en una mesilla la bandeja.

-Buenas noches, Silas. Si necesitas algo, llámame, no te cortes.

Silas asintió, aún con los ojos cerrados. Mientras Clara se alejaba de la habitación. Estaba agotada.

Aunque el albino se esforzase en sus rezos, la imagen de la pelirroja venía a su mente todo el tiempo.

Aunque no le dio importancia, pues creía que era porque sentía gratitud hacia ella. Pero le parecía raro. Cuando le sonrió... Pocas mujeres le habían sonreído a lo largo de su vida, pues antes de meterse en el Opus se dedicaba a vagabundear por las calles en busca de alimento. A parte que sus ojos rojos y su blanca piel tampoco ayudaban.

Era un fantasma...

Cuando terminó de rezar, empezó a comer su cena. Llevaba bastante tiempo sin comer, y ese bocadillo le supo a gloria.

Al cabo de un rato se quedó dormido, vencido por el cansancio.

Mientras, el agente Stevenson se dirigía al cuartel decidido.

-Hombre, Jack,¿ no estabas de servicio? ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Tengo información importante, no hace falta que busquéis más a ese albino. Ha fallecido.

-¡¿En qué se basa para decir eso?

-Pues verá...

Al cabo de un rato, Clara dejó de escuchar ruidos en la habitación, así que decidió entrar para recoger la bandeja.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró al albino durmiendo a pierna suelta, literalmente, sin ninguna manta por encima.

"Tengo que traerle algo de ropa cuanto antes" Pensó la chica mientras se sonrojaba al ver el fuerte cuerpo de Silas.

Suspiró agotada, y le puso una manta por encima.

"No, si al final morirá de una pulmonía, por dejar, se ha dejado hasta la ventana abierta..."

La pelirroja cerró la ventana y se fue definitivamente de la habitación. Era tarde y necesitaba descansar.

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo :) La verdad es que me está saliendo del tirón, aunque voy a revisar más, no pienso cometer mas errores.. -.-

Gracias por leer! Dejen reviews por favor,¡que siempre hace ilusión!


	3. Chapter 3

Bueeeeno, aquí estamos otra vez ^^

ya tengo una review (gracias cris/señor ambrosio xD) Ahí os va el capítulo 3 :)

Capítulo 3

El departamento de policía se quedó en silencio.

-¿¡Que lo viste tirarse al río Sena!

-Si, estaba tambaleándose por la herida que tenía del disparo de Larry... Bueno, del agente Hide, me vio, intentó correr, perdió el equilibrio y cayó. Cuando llegué ya era demasiado tarde, y me mantuve alerta mirando si salía del agua, no hay posibilidad de error.

Una gota de sudor frío estaba a punto de deslizarse sobre la frente de Jack, pero logró quitarla con un disimulado gesto con la mano.

-¿Está completamente seguro de que era él?

-Hombre, era albino, de complexión fuerte, tenía una herida e iba en ropa interior; yo creo que si. ¿No le parece?- preguntó socarronamente

-Bueno, bueno, está bien. Reunid a una patrulla para la búsqueda del cuerpo...

A la mañana siguiente Silas se despertó bastante tarde. Era lógico, la noche anterior había estado a punto de morir. Quiso levantarse pero la herida del pecho se resintió, y prefirió esperar a que llegase Clara.

Estuvo rezando un tiempo; no sabía por qué, pero estaba deseando verla. "Será que quiero que esto se acabe pronto, estoy algo confuso.."

Un par de horas después apareció Clara, un poco despeinada, se la veía cansada. Debió de levantarse muy temprano.

-Hola Silas, ¿Qué tal has dormido? Toma algo de ropa, ahora te preparo el desayuno- dijo sonriendo

-Bien, supongo... ¿Quienes que te ayude? Ayer te oí decir algo de que no tienes mucha idea.

-Eh... bueno, tampoco es... ¿A caso a ti se te da bien?

El albino recordó todos esos años que tuvo que encontrar alimento en la calle, sin ningún medio para cocinar, sintiéndose algo triste.

-Bueno, me defiendo. Solo es un desayuno.

-Bueno, si quieres... -contestó Clara sonriendo ligeramente- ¡pero no hagas esfuerzos!

El albino la escrutó, casi demasiado tiempo, ya que la chica se giró bruscamente, casi se podría decir que algo azorada.

-¿Ha llamado el Padre Aringarosa? - preguntó Silas con interés.

-Todavía no, debe de haberse quedado dormido... pero cuando salí aproveché para hacerle una visita al hospital. Me dijo que te cuidara mucho este tiempo, y que llamaría mas tarde para habar contigo- la chica le sonrió dulcemente a Silas.

No, definitivamente nadie le había sonreído como lo hacía Clara, ni siquiera el Padre Aringarosa.

-Clara...- comenzó a decir el albino, captando la atención de ésta- ¿es que no te doy miedo?

-¿A caso deberías darme miedo? Mi tío me dijo que eras una buena persona, y yo le creo.

-¿No te asusta mi piel blanca, ni mis ojos rojos? ¿No te parezco... un fantasma?

-¡Que tontería!¡ Claro que no Silas! Y aunque si fuera, la persona está en el interior. Tu no eres un fantasma, no existen fantasmas tan... -Clara se calló, poniéndose roja.

-¿Tan qué?- preguntó con desconfianza el albino.

-Bueno... es que... a mi me pareces guapo, no entiendo eso de que das miedo Silas.

Silas se quedó mirando a Clara totalmente perplejo. ¿Él? ¿Guapo? Toda su vida se habían metido con él diciendo que era un "maldito fantasma" y ahora, esa chica, no creyente además, y que acababa de conocer le dice que no le da miedo, al contrario, que le parece guapo. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan aturdido, y menos ante una mujer. Maldijo en silencio no tener a mano el cilicio...

-B- bueno, vamos a preparar el desayuno... - dijo Clara, algo avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir, obviamente sin pensar.

Se quedaron cocinando en silencio, y Clara se puso a pensar.

"¿Por qué seré tan impulsiva? Mierda, ahora pensará que soy la "salida sobrina del obispo Aringarosa" Además,¿ por qué lo he dicho? A ver, admito que me parece... atractivo. Me gustan rubios, pero no entiendo que me pasa... con Silas es como si volviese a los quince años en cuestión de hombres..."

De pronto algo sacó a Clara de sus pensamientos. El teléfono estaba sonando.

-Ahora vuelvo Silas, no hagas explotar la cocina ¿vale?

El albino sonrió ligeramente

-Lo intentaré.

Clara se dirigió al salón y descolgó el teléfono.

-¿Si?

-Hola Clara- dijo en tono alegre una voz.

-¡Tío! ¿Qué tal estás?

-Muy bien, mujer, hablamos hace a penas una hora. Déjame a Silas para comentarle lo que te dije en el hospital.

-Está bien, ahora te lo paso.

El obispo escuchaba con aire divertido las voces de fondo.

-Silas, es mi tío, dice que te pongas.

…

-¡Pero no corras! Que se te saltan los puntos id... - Clara suspiró -que le vamos a hacer...

-¡Padre Aringarosa! Siento mucho lo ocurrido, yo... ¡nunca me lo perdona...- Silas fue interrumpido por el obispo.

-Tranquilo Silas, todos cometemos errores, además, la culpa fue mía, nunca debí hacerle caso a El maestro, ni mucho menos implicarte a ti, haciendo que cometieras semejantes errores... tu no tienes culpa, Silas.

-Pero...

-Bueno, no he venido aquí a hablar de esto, tengo que decirte lo que tienes que hacer para escapar de París. La policía te cree muerto, así que esperaréis una semana para que todo se calme, y Clara te llevará a una pequeña ciudad, por no decir pueblo, hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Allí nos juntaremos. Pero recuerda que has de esperar una semana.

-Esta bien... Pero padre, necesito hablar algo con usted... es sobre Clara.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha tratado mal?

-No... todo lo contrario... dice que soy guapo...

-Esta Clara... no le hagas caso, le gusta mucho.. como decía ella siempre.. ah si, tontear con los chicos que le parecen guapos.

-Padre, últimamente no paro de pensar en ella... ¿Por qué es?

Aringarosa cayó en la cuenta de que Silas no se había enamorado nunca de ninguna chica, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que supiera exactamente lo que es, ya que desde que se conocieron, solo le habló de la castidad con relación al deseo sexual, nunca conversaron sobre la parte sentimental porque si el albino quería ser monje, le parecía innecesario y además tampoco salió el tema.

-Bueno, puedes sentir gratitud ante ella, ya hablaremos luego con más calma, no le des muchas vueltas.

Silas no parecía muy convencido.

-Está bien...

Pasaron los días, y las noticias le daban cada vez menos importancia a la "extraña desaparición del albino en el río Sena" De echo estaban a punto de dejar de buscar, ya que era bastante probable que no lo encontraran aún si estuviese de verdad.

Clara se dedicaba a hacerle las curas al albino, y éste, bastante incómodo, intentaba mirar hacia otro lado, mientras en su cabeza más pensamientos de la pelirroja comenzaban a inundar su mente. Estaba deseando ponerse el cilicio, pensando que únicamente pensaba en ella por la atracción sexual que sentía con cualquier chica guapa, y que remitía al instante con el cilicio... cilicio que ahora había perdido.

Aunque en todos esos días intentaba alejarse de ella, una parte de él buscaba encontrársela, para hablar con ella, aunque fuese una conversación aburrida y monótona, le daba igual, cuando Clara hablaba dejaba de prestar atención al rededor . Pensó que era algo normal, al fin y al cabo era la única chica que lo había tratado bien, y sólo la segunda persona en toda su vida.

Cuando ya había pasado una semana, Silas y Clara se preparaban para salir sigilosamente con el coche, aunque ésta debía salir antes para recoger al obispo. Después pasaría a por Silas para evitar más líos en el hospital.

-Silas, me voy a por mi tío, espera aquí. -la chica escrutó la herida que tenía, ya que se había quitado las vendas.

-Vaya, ya va mucho mejor... -dijo mientras inconscientemente deslizaba su mano por el pecho del albino, que en ese momento deseó más que en ninguna ocasión tener el cilicio en su pierna, para quitar todos esos pecaminosos pensamientos que tenía en la mente, por los cuales se castigaría más tarde.

-Oh, perdona- dijo la chica poniéndose totalmente roja- supongo que siempre te debo molestar mucho, lo siento, es que con los chicos soy así y...

-No pasa nada, no me molesta Clara.

La pelirroja sonrió. Cada vez que sonreía, aunque él no se daba cuenta, Silas se quedaba mirándola con un deje de idiotez en su cara. Increíble, viniendo del albino.

Bueno me voy, ¡volveré con Manu en nada!

Acostumbrada a estar con chicos, normal teniendo en cuenta que tiene 25 años, Clara hizo un ademán de besarle en la mejilla, pero teniendo en cuenta cómo era esa gente tan extremista, se contuvo, por si a caso.

Se marchó corriendo, ilusionada por ver a su tío. Cuando llegó al hospital, ya estaba vestido, y al parecer le habían llevado ya sus pertenencias.

-Debe recordar señorita, que tiene que guardar reposo durante un mes por lo menos, y...- el doctor fue interrumpido por Clara

-¡Que si, ya sé!- respondió mientras abrazaba ilusionada a su tío

Al cabo de un rato ya estaban montados en el coche.

-Tío... ¿Por qué persigue la "poli" a Silas?

El obispo le explicó a Clara, despueé de que ésta le jurase que no lo diría a nadie, todo lo que había pasado.

-Pobre Silas...

-¿Lo has tratado bien?

-¡Por supuesto! Es genial, me ha ayudado en casa y todo, a pesar de que le dije que guardara reposo. Por cierto... ¿Silas ha estado alguna vez con una chica? Esque lo noto un poco distante.

-¿Pero no te he dicho que antes de entrar en el opus vivía en la calle? No creo que tuviese ninguna relación basada en sentimientos.

-No sabe lo que se pierde.

Aringarosa suspiró.

-Es lo que Silas ha decidido.

-Si me hubiese conocido a mi en vez de a ti no pensaría lo mismo.

-Clara... ¿A ti no te gustará Silas verdad?

-¿Qué? n- no... que dices...

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-Es que como me dijo que te parecía guapo...

-¿Te lo ha dicho? - Clara bufó- tengo que pensar antes de hablar...

Aringarosa rió. Le parecía interesante que a Clara le gustase Silas, porque en el fondo le gustaba, ya que éste había decidido dedicar su vida al servicio de Dios. La situación le divertía, pero sabía que las convicciones de Silas eran muy fuertes y Clara no conseguiría NADA con él nunca, y tenía miedo de que éste le hiciese daño.

-Clara, no te enamores de él, no tienes posibilidades, busca un chico que no esté en el opus para tus libertinajes.

A Clara ese comentario le molestó bastante.

-Tío, no me gusta Silas, y si me gustara te juro que utilizaría mis encantos para que dejara el Opus Dei - dijo petulantemente la pelirroja.

-Aringarosa suspiró, sabía que si a su sobrina se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja...

Al fin llegaron hasta el piso, donde Aringarosa subió a buscar a Silas.

Hasta aquí el capi, espero que os haya gustado :) dejad reviewsreviewsreviews :3


	4. Chapter 4

disfrutad del capi ^^

El obispo abrió la puerta, encontrándose con el pequeño apartamento aparentemente vacío.

-¿Silas?-

No obtuvo respuesta, así que se dirigió hacia la habitación de su sobrina, la más apartada de todas las pocas que había.

Abrió la puerta, y pudo ver el motivo de ese extremado silencio. El albino estaba rezando, tan concentrado en lo que hacía que ni siquiera había notado la presencia del obispo en un principio.

Silas se giró extrañado para toparse con el rostro sonriente de Aringarosa.

Al fantasma se le iluminó la cara, un gesto poco habitual en él.

-¡Padre Aringarosa! ¿Está bien? Juro que mataré a ese traidor de El Maestro...

El obispo le paso tranquilizadoramente una mano por el hombro al albino.

-Silas, cálmate y recuerda lo que te dije cuando me dejaste en el hospital.

El albino se concentró y aquella frase le vino casi al momento a su mente.

-"El perdón es el mayor regalo de Dios"- Al momento bajó ligeramente la cabeza, escrutando al suelo.

-Lo siento, Padre... yo... no puedo evitarlo...

-No pasa nada, pero recuerda que siempre hay que perdonar a los demás.- Silas asintió levemente.

-Tenemos que irnos Silas, hay que salir de aquí cuanto antes sin levantar sospechas. Clara ya ha aparcado justo en frente, hay que darse prisa.

-Padre Aringarosa... gracias.

El obispo lo miró como a un hijo, y comenzaron a bajar cautelosamente las escaleras.

Ambos subieron al coche lo más rápido posible; afortunadamente a esas altas horas de la noche nadie transitaba las calles, era un barrio tranquilo, y los jóvenes solían salir por el centro.

Aringarosa se turnó con Clara, a pesar de la insistencia de ésta de que debía guardar reposo y no le convenía conducir el mismo día en el que le acababan de dar el alta, y era ella ahora la que estaba en el asiento del copiloto, con Silas recostado en la parte de atrás.

La pelirroja se giró sonriente para ver a Silas.

-¿Qué tal estás?

El albino la escrutó unos instantes.

-¿Tú también vienes a Arles? - preguntó bastante brusco, haciendo que Clara se molestase ligeramente antes esa actitud.

Por una parte Silas quería que viniese con ellos, lo estaba deseando, pero por la otra sabía que por el bien de los dos, se tendría que alejar de ella cuanto más, mejor, ya que aunque él no se diera cuenta, su subconsciente estaba más que enterado de la fuerte atracción que sentía hacia ella.

-Bueno... si. Es que me acaban de dar vacaciones en la universidad, y como mis amigos están casi todos de viaje, he decidido pasar un tiempo en Arles con vosotros. Aunque parece que no te hace mucha gracia...

-No... me da igual...-mintió el albino, claramente sin darse cuenta- solo que me parece extraño que no quieras pasar las vacaciones con tus padres- comentó con su frialdad habitual.

-Yo...- murmuró la chica bajando la cabeza. El obispo sintió una punzada, por el comentario del albino.

Mi hermano... su padre...comenzó a decir Aringarosa- murió por culpa de un accidente...

-¡Murió asesinado!- exclamó la chica, casi gritando- ¡Lo mató un vagabundo cuando intentaba robar, se volvió loco y le partió el cuello!

Aringarosa se puso muy nervioso, no quería que "eso" se descubriera. Pero Silas parecía no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-¿Y tu madre? - preguntó fríamente, con su grave voz.

Mi madre murió poco después... supongo que no pudo soportar la pérdida de mi padre... enfermó, y se fue consumiendo más y más hasta que...- la chica se contenía, no con mucho éxito las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos.

-...

-Bueno- dijo Aringarosa rompiendo la tensión del ambiente- Clara, ahora tenemos que pasar desapercibidos, será mejor que dejemos la conversación.

La chica le obedeció lanzándole una última mirada desdeñosa al albino, ya que esa frialdad pareció enfadarla bastante

"¿Y a este qué le pasa ahora?"

Pasaron casi dos horas en completo silencio, hasta que Sara intentó resolver sus dudas.

-Tío, ¿Cómo conseguiste fingir la muerte de Silas?- preguntó apuntando hacia el monje.

El obispo empezó a ponerse algo nervioso.

-Bueno... tengo mis contactos en la policía...

-¿En serio? Me parece muy raro que alguien, por muy amigo tuyo que sea, arriesgue su carrera solo porque le hayas pedido un favor... ¡Y menudo favor! ¡Que diga que Silas ha muerto! Joder tío, no sé como lo haces.

-Bueno, no quiero hablar de ese tema... ¡Y cuida ese lenguaje!

-No tengo siete años Manu, aunque te parezca increíble soy mayor de edad y todo- murmuró sarcásticamente la pelirroja, provocando un suspiro por parte del obispo.

-Padre Aringarosa- comenzó a decir el albino.

-¿Si?

-Necesito un cilicio y un látigo para mi mortificación.

A Clara le dio un escalofrío, que notaron todos los presentes.

-¿De verdad que eso es sano? Tenías la espalda fatal ... -se atrevió a decir la chica con preocupación en la voz, recordando las cicatrices, y la marca del cilicio en carne viva en su muslo.

-Claro que sí. Y tú también deberías liberarte de tus pecados.

-Yo no tengo pecados porque no creo en lo mismo que tú- respondió la pelirroja, sin girarse siquiera.

-¿Y entonces en qué crees?- preguntó el albino, bastante molesto.

-Yo creo en el universo. No sé si al final habrá algo más que un montón de huesos o no, y por eso disfruto de la vida, y no me la paso castigándome a golpes por algo tan natural y humano como las ganas de... - Clara fue interrumpida por el albino, que se reincorporó bruscamente, a pesar de la herida, para ponerse frente a frente con ella escrutándola con agresividad, a lo que ella respondió tragándose su miedo de una forma bastante mala, ya que se notaba a la legua el cambio de expresión mal disimulado.

Bueno, bueno... - dijo el obispo, separándolos con una mano sin dejar de conducir- Silas, ¿Qué te he dicho de respetar las creencias de los demás? Y Clara, ¡Basta ya! Parece que quieras provocar al pobre de Silas. Respeta tú también, si quieres que te respeten. Vas a conseguir que te castigue.

-¿Pero qu-? ¡Crees que me puedes castigar? ¡Tengo veinticinco años por dios!

-No pronunciarás el nombre de Dios en vano- recitó el albino, sin apartar la mirada de Clara.

-Sois unos flipados... - murmuró la pelirroja por lo bajo. Estaba enfadada, su tío siempre la trataba como una niña, y eso le molestaba más cuando Silas estaba delante. Se sentía estúpida, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar.

Al cabo de varias horas, por fin llegaron al pueblo.

Como había dicho Aringarosa, era prácticamente como ciudad de grande. Había varios hostales, un mercado, muchos bares construidos estratégicamente y por supuesto una gran iglesia de piedra situada en el centro del enorme pueblo. Alrededor de éste había un bosque por el que pasaba un pequeño río, que se oía por todo el pueblo, y a varios minutos andando, una playa no muy transitada.

-¡Vaya, que bonito! - exclamó emocionada Clara- Pero habrá Wi-Fi ¿verdad? -preguntó entre dientes.

-¿Wi- Fi?- Preguntó Silas con curiosidad.

-Internet- respondió rápidamente la pelirroja- ¿De verdad que los monjes no tenéis Wi- Fi?

-No nos hace falta. Solo necesito un cuarto y un cilicio para rezar a Dios.

-¿Y no vas a venir conmigo a la playa?- se cuestionó Clara algo decepcionada, haciendo que Aringarosa se sobresaltase por su directa proposición hacia el albino.

-No- respondió secamente éste, luchando por espantar aquellos pensamientos que le invadían cada vez que tenía alguna situación incómoda con Clara.

-¿No piensas salir? Yo quería que fuésemos juntos a ver el pueblo...

Nadie se podía imaginar las ganas que sentía Silas por hacer algo con alguien. Nadie a excepción de Aringarosa se había tomado tantas molestias en él, y mucho menos le había pedido hacer algo con él.

El obispo notó en la mirada de Silas que quería ir, y no le pareció demasiado mal la idea. Aunque le costase confiar en Clara en cuestión de hombres, sabía que no iba a intentar nada con el albino, ya que su mera presencia imponía respeto, y era demasiado frío para ella.

-Silas, no tienes por qué quedarte en un cuarto hasta el fin de tus días. Deberías ir a ver el pueblo con Clara.

El albino no contestó, pero Clara dio a entender por él que irían juntos.

Tardaron más bien poco en dejar las maletas en una casa bastante espaciosa que Aringarosa había comprado hace varios años. Este pueblo era perfecto para Silas, porque aunque no llovía, casi nunca hacía demasiado sol, y su blanca piel no sufriría ningún daño.

El obispo había quedado en dar la misa durante los dos meses que pasarían alli, y Silas le ayudaría.

-Padre Aringarosa.. vendrá con nosotros¿ no? -

preguntó con esperanzas el albino.

-No Silas, tengo que preparar varias cosas en el pueblo.

El monje suspiró y se limitó a salir por la puerta lentamente, seguido por Clara, que le llegaba a la altura del hombro. Ésta se sentía una niña pequeña a su lado, tanto por el tamaño de éste como literalmente por la edad, aunque sólo la superaría como unos cinco años.

-Oye Silas...- dijo con un ingenuo tono de voz.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué quieres ser monje? No sé, hay mucha gente que cree mucho en Dios y tiene una familia y una vida normal.

-Porque estoy en deuda con Dios. Él me salvó dos veces... La última hace una semana...

-Perdona, pero esa fui yo, no Dios. Además, no creo que "Dios" sea más feliz si te clavas ese pincho redondo en el muslo.

Los ojos del albino se tornaron más rojos que nunca, escrutándola con molestia, y ésta decidió dejar de picar a Silas.

-Lo siento... es que no quiero imaginarte sufriendo en un cuarto toda tu vida...

Silas estaba descolocado.

-¿Y a ti que te importa? Nos conocemos desde hace una semana y lo único que sabes de mi es eso, que soy monje, y que la gente se aparta de mí por la calle porque les doy miedo.

-Por eso. A mí no me das miedo- dijo lentamente la pelirroja

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a ti no? Nadie quería ni mirarme cuando estaba en la calle- empezó a decir sin darse cuenta, a pesar de que la chica ya sabía su historia- y ahora aparece la pagana sobrina del padre Aringarosa y me dice que no soy un monstruo...

-Silas, es que no eres un monstruo... Si la gente no lo ve, es su problema, pero yo creo que eres muy bueno- le dijo sonriéndole de aquella forma que sólo ella sabía hacer, provocando que a Silas le invadiese un escalofrío.

-"Debe venir de familia eso de aceptarme y no tenerme miedo" pensó el albino mientras mantenía la mirada fría. "¿Será Clara una prueba de Dios? Tal vez debería plantearme mejor lo de ser monje… ¿pero que digo? Estoy en deuda con Dios. Debo pasar el resto de mi vida a su servicio. Lo que no se es si podré hacerlo si está ella cerca…"

-Clara, agradezco que seas tan amable conmigo, pero no soy tan bueno. No sabes nada de mí. Tengo que purificarme de todo lo que he hecho. Será mejor que no nos veamos más.

-Pero...- espetó Clara.

Pero cuando pudo darse cuenta, el albino ya había desaparecido.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.

Bueno he modificado el final del capítulo 4, porque me pareció muy precipitado.

Clara se quedó allí. En medio de un pueblo que, aunque estaba lleno de gente, parecía un pueblo… fantasma tras la marcha de Silas.

"Creo que ha sido demasiado para él"-pensó la chica- Bueno, ¿sabes qué? Que me da absolutamente igual. Monje tarado…

Pero no le dio igual. Al contrario, le había invadido una profunda sensación de tristeza. ¿Por qué todo es tan difícil? No lo entendía. Ella, al contrario que Silas, ya se había dado cuenta de que sentía algo por el albino. Pero sabía que nunca podría ser recíproco. Eso era imposible. Él era un monje. Un monje obsesionado con la religión. No podía ser posible.

Y allí se quedó la pobre Clara, sollozando, casi sin darse cuenta, y sin saber por qué estaba haciendo semejante ridículo en medio de la calle.

_x_

Cuando el albino regresó a la casa, el obispo ya había regresado.

-Hola, Silas. ¿Qué tal es el pueblo?

-Padre Aringarosa, yo… tengo que hablar con usted.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?

-Es por Clara…- su voz reflejaba su seriedad habitual.

_x_

La pelirroja caminaba, con los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas. "¿Soy tonta o qué? Estar así por un loco de la religión… ni que me gustase o algo, nunca ha mostrado ningún tipo de afecto por mí, lo único que hace es intimidarme con esos ojos rojos y fríos… puede que sí sea un fantasma"

Iba absorta en sus pensamientos. Tan absorta que no se dio cuenta de que había chocado con un hombre, cayéndose al suelo.

-¿Está bien señorita?- preguntó un chico que, al Clara levantar la vista desde el suelo, cogió la mano que le estaba tendiendo.

Era un hombre muy alto y fuerte, de pelo castaño y ojos oscuros.

-S-sí, estoy bie… ¡Ay! – la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que se había torcido el tobillo.

-¡Cuidado! ese tobillo no me tiene buena pinta, no puedes andar así. Vamos, te acompañaré al hospital

- Pero no hace falta, de verdad… ¡Ay!- gritó mientras su tobillo volvió a fallar, apoyándose en el brazo de aquel desconocido- está bien, pero llévame a casa, estudio medicina.

-Muy bien señorita- rió aquel hombre al tiempo que le tendía el brazo para aguantar el peso de la pelirroja- me llamo Fran.

-Yo Clara, muchas gracias por llevarme, es muy amable.

-Un placer, Clara.

_x_

-¿qué te pasa hijo mío?-preguntó el obispo con suavidad.

-Es que… no puedo estar con Clara. Despierta pensamientos… en mi mente.

-Bueno Silas, eso es normal, es una chica joven y tu eres un hombre, pero debes luchar contra el pecado hijo, aquí tienes, ya te he conseguido el cilicio y el látigo.

-Gracias padre, pero es algo más que el deseo. Quiero estar con ella, me resulta… agradable escucharla.

-Hijo estás confundido, es normal, nunca has tenido una relación amistosa con una mujer. Solo tienes que vencer la tentación, ya llevas tiempo sin realizar la mortificación corporal, ya verás como con un poco de fuerza de voluntad esos pensamientos se desvanecerán rápidamente.

-Ojalá padre Aringarosa- murmuró el albino escrutando la blanca mesa en la que se encontraban. Y acto seguido se encerró en su cuarto para iniciar su ritual de mortificación. Necesitaba liberarse de tantos pecados.

-"Pobre chico, espero que pueda alejarse de Clara"

Mientras, los dos jóvenes se aproximaban a la casa.

-Es esa, la de la izquierda. – La pelirroja señalo la casa del obispo.

-¿Vives sola?-preguntó Fred con una extraña curiosidad.

-Sí, más o menos, sí- mintió Clara. No le apetecía que aquel agradable chico pensara que era una loca al vivir con un monje albino y un cura a los 25 años, al fin y al cabo era una chica muy insegura a pesar de las apariencias.

-Oye, creo que debería subir para comprobar que estás bien- dijo insinuantemente aquel hombre.

-Tranquilo, me las arreglaré, muchas gracias- respondió la chica quitándole suavemente la mano de su hombro.

-Oye, no te hagas la estrecha- Fred la estaba agarrando por la cintura.

-¡EH! Como sigas así gritaré. ¡Sueltame!

¿Y quién te va a oír? A estas horas no hay nadie por aquí- respondió empujándola contra la pared.

-¡SUELTAME PEDAZO DE CABRON!-Clara empezó a forcejear y a gritar, pero aquel hombre le tapó la boca con la mano, dándole una patada en el tobillo que hizo que se cayera.

_x_

Silas se había quitado la camiseta que le había prestado Clara, (aún no tenía el hábito), y se disponía a quitarse los pantalones para clavar el cilicio en su casi cicatrizado muslo, cuando de repente escuchó unos extraños ruidos.

"Me ha parecido la voz de Clara"…"No, concéntrate en el perdón de Dios"

pero mientras miraba aquel crucifijo, con la imagen de Jesús delante, ésta, como por arte de magia, se cayó al suelo provocando el sobresalto del albino, que junto al ruido, logó escuchar, ahora sí con claridad los gritos de Clara.

-No puede ser…- el albino salió a trompicones de la habitación, siguiendo el sonido de los gritos.

-¿Pero qué está pasando?- el obispo salió de su cuarto viendo una escena que lo dejó perplejo.

Cuando Silas salió de la casa, vio a la pelirroja, llorando, intentando forcejear, con un hombre, casi de su misma complexión agarrándola por las muñecas.

Sin pensarlo ni un solo segundo, el albino agarró a aquel tipo, lanzándolo contra la pared, sin parar de darle puñetazos. Ni siquiera estaba pensando, solo vio a Clara en peligro, y su instinto asesino se activó como por arte de magia.

-¡Te voy a matar hijo de perra!- gritó sin dejar de darle puñetazos.

Aringarosa, una milésima de segundo antes de correr hacia Clara, vio por primera vez al albino en ese estado de furia. Nunca lo había visto de esa forma. Ni siquiera al principio de su reinserción, cuando aún tenía la forma de vida de la calle.

-¡¿Estás bien Clara? ¿Qué te ha hecho ese desgraciado?- los ojos del obispo reflejaban temor.

-Creo que estoy bien… pero… ¡Silas!- Clara se acercó como le permitía la pierna, prácticamente arrastrandose al final, hasta agarrar al fantasma por detrás.

-¡Para Silas, lo vas a matar!- la voz de Clara se estaba quebrando, y cuando el albino se giró vislumbró el rostro de la pelirroja, antes risueño, y ahora cubierto de lágrimas.

Casi al momento, el albino se paralizó, escrutando fijamente a la chica. Mientras, el tal Fred yacía en el suelo, semi-inconsciente.

Clara se apartó rápidamente del albino cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba abrazando por detrás.

-¡Clara! ¡Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo?- sus ojos eran más rojos de lo habitual.

-S..Sí, no me ha hecho nada, creo, pero… -Clara se cansó de aparentar frialdad frente a Silas, y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente en su pecho.

-Silas no sabía cómo reaccionar. Ella había logrado desbordarlo de furia, y al momento calmarlo, y solo una persona había logrado transmitirle aquella tranquilidad. El obispo.

Miró a Aringarosa, como pidiéndole consejo de lo que debería hacer. Este le sonrió, haciéndole comprender que no pasaba nada.

_x_

Habían pasado varias horas, la policía ya se había llevado a aquel pervertido, y El obispo y Silas ayudaron a Clara a tumbarse.

-Ha sido culpa mía…-murmuró el fantasma; su mirada reflejaba remordimientos.

-Silas, tú me has salvado. Te estoy agradecida, aunque te pasaste un poquito-respondió alegre, aunque abatida la pelirroja. –tienes mucha fuerza-

El obispo observaba la extraña escena.

-Bueno, te dejaremos descansar Clara, si necesitas algo llámame, estaré pendiente. Y por supuesto no volverás a quedarte sola por aquí.

-Pero tío… no seas así, Silas no va a querer salir conmigo, y no quiero quedarme aquí para siempre. Ese asqueroso ya está en la cárcel… bueno ahora creo que en el hospital…

-Yo saldré contigo- respondió seriamente el albino- Dios me hizo una señal, por eso te oí. A partir de ahora te protegeré, es lo que El Señor quiere.

-Te lo agradezco mucho hijo mío, es verdad que eres un ángel- respondió el obispo, poniéndole una mano en la espalda.

Y dicho esto, salieron de la habitación, quedando Clara con sus pensamientos, ya reafirmados de lo que sentía por Silas, y a éste con una confusión tan grande, que creyó que le iba a estallar la cabeza.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6.

Clara, Clara, Clara, Clara… sus pensamientos iban desplazándose a velocidad de rayo para que ese nombre ocupase un lugar más que grande en su mente.

Pero eso no podía ser. No. Jamás.

Silas se negaba rotundamente a aceptar el amor que sentía por Clara. Era algo que sencillamente sobrepasaba los límites de su paciencia. Realmente estaba sufriendo, viéndola, tan perfecta a sus ojos, era como un ángel para él. Y lo del crucifijo… ¿Cayó solo? ¿O fue una especie de alerta divina?

-Silas- una suave y calmada voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Era, como no, el obispo Aringarosa.

-¿Estás bien hijo?- preguntó el español.

-Padre… ¿Qué se siente cuando quieres a alguien?- se atrevió a preguntar el albino.

-Pues…- al obispo no le gustaba mucho a dónde quería llegar Silas- sientes afecto, y ganas de estar con una persona y que sea feliz, como yo te quiero Silas, o tú me quieres.

-No me refiero a ese tipo de amor…- parecía que al albino le costaba expresar lo que quería decir, se le veía incómodo- me refiero al amor que sienten las parejas. ¿Cómo es?

-…Silas… todo esto es por Clara, ¿verdad?

-…Sí padre... Estoy muy confundido.

-Está bien, cuéntame qué es lo que sientes hacia ella- dijo Aringarosa acompañando sus palabras con un suspiro, mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa del comedor e invitaba al albino a imitarle. En el fondo de su ser sentía una inmensa curiosidad por los sentimientos de Silas, siempre fríos.

-…Al principio, pensé que no era más que gratitud hacia ella. Pero luego vinieron los pensamientos… me flagelaba, me intentaba liberar de todos los pecados creados por mi mente, centrándome en el perdón de Dios, pero luego cayó el crucifijo, y cuando vi a Clara en peligro… -Silas paró un momento para reflexionar, clavando sus rojizos ojos en la mesa.

-Solo quería salvarla. Por un momento pensé que ese desgraciado le había hecho algo… No me había sentido así desde…-el albino recordó el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que había disparado al obispo, y cuando vio a su padre segándole la vida a su madre.

Siempre quiero verla… me gusta escucharla, y que me hable. Nunca ninguna chica me había tratado bien. Nunca me han mirado como ella lo hace.

El ambiente se volvió tranquilo, pacífico. Solamente se oía el sonido del viento, colándose por la gran ventana situada a un lado de los dos. Casi con un deje melancólico.

Manuel Aringarosa no daba crédito a las palabras del fantasma.

Desde luego había cambiado desde el disparo, no cabía duda. Y tampoco cabía duda de que estaba completa e irrefutablemente enamorado de su sobrina. Sencillamente no lo podía creer. Y ahora, ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Sería recíproco? No, definitivamente no lo podía serlo. Era Clara, su sobrinita, su pequeña… esto no podía estar pasando.

-Lo siento padre, siento haberle dicho todo esto, no sé por qué lo he hecho- sus palabras reflejaban tristeza, aunque siempre iban acompañadas de frialdad.

-Hijo… el amor es algo que no se puede evitar. Pero es imposible.

Eres monje. Tendrías que renunciar a serlo. Y aunque lo hicieses… es mi sobrina Silas, la conozco, es atea, no esperaría al matrimonio para tener relaciones… ¡eso si se casa! Y suponiendo que también sienta lo mismo por ti.

-Lo sé. Lo único que quiero es volver a ser monje, poder servir a Dios… pero no puedo… no puedo, soy incapaz.

Aringarosa pensó detenidamente. Técnicamente él ya no era monje. Si no se creyese que está muerto, sería excomulgado inmediatamente. Era todo tan complicado… por una parte, el obispo quería que Silas fuese monje, por otra… desde que conoció a Clara se le veía muy infeliz siéndolo, como luchando contra el amor que sentía. Y eso no era lo que el Señor quería. La principal base de la fe cristiana era el amor. Una cosa eran los votos de castidad, y otra muy distinta era ir en contra de tus sentimientos. Y el obispo quería al albino como a un hijo, por lo que era lógico que quisiese lo mejor para él.

-Silas, creo que El Señor no se molestará si dejas de ser monje. Dios solo quiere nuestra felicidad, y creo que serías más feliz si empiezas a disfrutar de la vida. Puedes probar. Intenta hacer vida cristiana normal.

-Pero…

-Tómate tu tiempo hijo, búscate a ti mismo. Dios siempre estará ahí, para apoyarte tomes la decisión que tomes.

Silas pareció pensárselo durante unos minutos.

-Está… está bien… - el albino no parecía muy convencido de todo esto, pero verdaderamente necesitaba un respiro- voy a ver qué tal está Clara.

El fantasma abrió la puerta con cuidado de no despertarla si estaba dormida. Acto seguido se sentó a su lado, clavando sus ojos en su cara, relajada tras la tensión de hacía unas horas.

Sintió como le invadían unas profundas ganas de besarla, pero no podía ser. A lo mejor debería marcharse el tiempo en el que Clara esté con el obispo…

-mmm…-la chica estaba dormitando, parecía que no estaba dormida del todo.

Silas no podía apartar la vista de sus ojos, su boca, su cuerpo… pero no sentía que estaba siendo impuro, sino todo lo contrario, le invadía una sensación de pureza, de paz, cada vez que estaba con ella.

La chica abrió los ojos hasta encontrarse de frente con la mirada del albino, mirada que desvió rápidamente.

-…¿Silas?...¿ qué haces aquí?- Clara parecía aún medio en sueños.

-Quería… quería saber si te encontrabas bien…- el albino dejaba entrever un leve rubor en sus pálidas mejillas, imperceptible para los soñolientos ojos de la pelirroja.

-Eres muy bueno conmigo, eres como un ángel, tan blanquito y amable.

-Silas no pudo contener una sonrisa. Hacía tiempo que no sonreía así, tanto que ni lo recordaba. Y hasta, se preguntó si alguna vez lo había hecho.

-Vaya, si sabes sonreír- rió burlonamente Clara mientras se reincorporaba en la cama, para quedarse frente a frente con él.

-Clara yo… ¿me enseñarás a divertirme?- preguntó directamente el albino.

-¿Eh?- la pelirroja estaba perpleja.

-…Estoy técnicamente muerto, ya no puedo ser monje, y había pensado en tomarme un descanso… y nunca me lo he pasado bien…

A Clara se le iluminó la cara. ¡Pues claro!¡ Mañana nos vamos por ahí ya verás!- tenía una felicidad que extrañaba al albino.

-Gracias Clara, de verdad- el albino estaba descubriendo una faceta de sí mismo que nunca hubiera imaginado tener.

Clara le hizo un gesto para que se acercase; el albino obedeció, y ésta le dio un fuerte abrazo, lleno de sentimiento.

Silas abrió mucho los ojos de la impresión. Estaba atónito, jamás había tenido esa sensación. Era… era algo mágico. No tardó en corresponder el abrazo, y no se había sentido tan bien en años. No quería que se acabase, era como estar en una nube.

Finalmente Clara rompió el abrazo con un leve rubor en la cara, incluso menos perceptible que el del albino.

-¿Estás rojo Silas? Preguntó más que divertida.

-No-respondió fríamente el albino- qué tontería. ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

-Por nada- dijo Clara felizmente. Bueno habrá que descansar para irnos por ahí mañana ¿no?

-Claro, buenas noches Clara- el albino desapareció como un fantasma entre la oscuridad, cerrando la puerta.

Y es que Clara había estado oyendo la conversación por partes, e iba a aprovechar este tiempo para conseguir que Silas recapacite y pueda dejarse querer por alguien. Por ella.

Dejen revieeeews 3


	7. Chapter 7

A la mañana siguiente amaneció de muy buenas ganas, el sol brillaba semi escondido entre las nubes, y tras arreglarse y desayunar un poco, Clara se apresuró a buscar a Silas.

-Clara, yo no puedo tomar el sol…- le replicaba pacientemente el albino.

-¡Sí que puedes! lo he consultado en la biblioteca (porque no tengo internet…)-acabó murmurando la chica- solo tienes que echarte protección máxima que…-dijo la chica al tiempo que sacaba un bote de crema solar- he comprado- terminó, con una gran sonrisa.

-… la verdad es que no me apetece ir a la playa…

-Qué tontería, si es muy divertido.

- Silas estaría encantado de ir, de no ser porque no le apetecía aguantar (a pesar de que ya estaba acostumbrado) las miradas de asombro y temor, y los comentarios por lo bajo con respecto a él. Y más en la playa, con toda la gente morena.

-¿Has ido alguna vez Silas?- preguntó con curiosidad Clara.

-La verdad es que no.

-Pues hoy vamos y punto. Confía en mi, nos lo pasaremos Silas, ¿no querías relajarte un poco? Pues nada mejor que ir a la playa con una amiga.

-"Amiga"… -parece que eso fue el empuje que necesitaba el fantasma para aceptar la invitación- está bien.

La playa quedaba un poco lejos, así que Aringarosa les dejo el coche. De camino, mientras conducía, Silas cayó en la cuenta de que tendría que estar con Clara, ambos en bañador, y hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no tenía ningún contacto físico con una mujer.

-"Pero qué estoy haciendo… ¿cómo he podido cambiar tanto?... no se si estoy haciendo bien… Dios, perdóname si he obrado mal…"

-¿Sabes? Me gusta mucho ir contigo a los sitios, me siento segura- comentó felizmente Clara, rompiendo el angustioso silencio que se había producido.

El albino la miro de reojo, Clara creyó por un momento verle sonreír antes de seguir fijando sus fríos ojos en la carretera mal asfaltada.

Al fin llegaron a la playa. La pelirroja se lanzó a correr velozmente como una niña pequeña para coger un buen sitio, aunque a penas hubiera unas diez personas, la mayoría mayores, en la playa.

Silas movió la cabeza con resignación y siguió a Clara hasta el sitio escogido.

-¿No te encanta el mar?- preguntó emocionada mientras se quitaba la ropa y se comenzaba a echar crema.

-S…sí- el albino desvió rápidamente le mirada al ver a Clara con tan poca ropa.

-No tienes por qué desviar la mirada Silas, yo no paro de mirarte – rió la chica- estás fuerte ¿eh?

-Silas le devolvió una mirada recelosa.

-Bueno, vale, vale. Oye te voy a echar crema en la espalda. ¿me dejarás ponerte crema en la espalda, no?- comentó burlonamente.

-"Señor haz que esto acabe ya"- pensaba Silas, en medio de su batalla interior por reprimir sus instintos.

Pasaron varias horas en las que el albino, por muy frío que aparentase estar, se lo había pasado realmente bien.

-¿Ves como era divertido?- le replicó Clara.

-No está mal.

En ese instante pasó una pandilla de unos cuatro chicos jóvenes, de unos 20 años, que se quedaron mirando al albino, y entre risas, se alcanzaron a oír las burlas del tipo: "es un puto fantasma tío"

Clara se acercó repentinamente a los chavales.

-Eh, ¿tenéis algún problema con él?- preguntó en tono desafiante.

-Clara, déjalos ir- dijo Silas agarrando suavemente a Clara por el brazo. El albino había aprendido a ignorar aquellos comentarios. Casi.

Los chicos se limitaron a contestar un inseguro y entrecortado" no" ; no por la amenazante actitud de Clara, sino por la proximidad de Silas, y se alejaron lo más rápido que les permitía su orgullo.

-Gilipollas…

-Tienen razón. No soy más que un fantasma- Silas recordaba esas palabras salir de la boca de su padre, como una puñalada en el estómago.

-¡No es verdad! No eres un fantasma! Tienes una piel bonita, es blanca, sí. Pero no como un fantasma, es… como las nubes, como la nieve, como la paz, o los osos polares- rió la chica-Estoy harta de esta sociedad prejuiciosa, llena de rencor y discriminando a todo el mundo- la pelirroja había empezado un monólogo ante la atónita mirada de Silas.

-Si eres mucho más guapo que todos esos juntos- decía Clara sin pensar.

- …eres el mejor chico que he conocido.

-Clara, yo…- eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Todos sus pensamientos, la religión, el obispo, su horrible pasado, las burlas, las palizas, su piel, las muertes, la cárcel, El Maestro, todo lo que había vivido, se desvaneció. Su mente quedó vacía, solo había un único pensamiento: Clara.

Y la besó. Allí, en medio de aquel pueblo, con el sol escondiéndose entre el horizonte del mar tras ellos, paralizándose el tiempo, la vida, todo.

Clara se sumergió en una especie de nube de sentimientos. Nunca había sentido nada parecido al besar a un chico. Era perfecto.

Y en ese momento, Silas comprendió que lo que Dios quería era que disfrutase de la vida, amando a la persona que lo había aceptado tal y como era, sin temerle, y tratándolo como una gran persona que era. Ya habría tiempo para explicaciones, ya habría tiempo para pensarlo fríamente. Ahora solo había tiempo para Clara.

Bueeno he acabado el fic la verdad es que lo iba a hacer más largo añadiendo algo de misterio pero he decidido no extenderlo más porque tengo varias ideas que quiero llevar a cabo cuanto antes. Te agradezco de corazón que hayas llegado hasta aquí leyendo mi fic, y espero que sigas leyendo mis futuras historias ^^ muchos besos! Para más información sobre mí: CandelaRivera8 he aquí mi twitter


End file.
